Journey to Another Dimension
by Ols-Fan
Summary: Jim and Gene get a job offer they can't refuse, but things dont't go as planned.
1. The Beginning Of the End

Journey to Another Dimension

By: ols-fan

Hey people, sup? First of all, I'm gonna lay it straight, this is my first fan-fic and I'm not a great writer. (Hint-go easy on the reviews!) I also couldn't think of a very good title either. Anyway, now that I've wasted two lines talking about my writing problems, I just want to say enjoy reading Chapter 1 of my story, Journey to Another Dimension!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Chapter 1 - Beginning of the End

Dawn broke over the small planet of Sentinel III. Everything was peaceful, for once, in the back districts of the main city. Everything except for a certain building, the Starwind and Hawing Enterprises complex. 

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Jim screamed as he banged his head of the counter. Melfina, worried, came over to check on him.

"Jim, what is it? Are you ok?" Melfina said in a calm soothing voice.

"Well let's see? How can I put this, we're in the red, big time! And we can all thank Mr. Sleepyhead over there!" Jim gestured to the hallway were Gene came stumbling down. "All of his late night escapades have racked up a tab that we can't possibly pay, not to mention utilities, food, and our parking fees for our major pain in the ass, the Outlaw Star!"

Gene, not even paying attention to what Jim had just said, grumbled, "Hey Jim, what do you think you're doing? I can't believe your yelling like this at four in the morning? Why don't you just go to bed and shut up. We'll worry about this tomorrow!"

"Gene, have you lost your mind?!! It's already past nine-o clock! You've already missed breakfast. You are so incredibly lazy! What would you do without me?"

"Um, Jim, Gene? Aisha and Suzuka are back." The two stopped their fighting and looked up at Suzuka.

"So," Gene mumbled, "did you find any good jobs for us?"

"No, none over 300 wong. The pickings are very slim. Most people don't need outlaws or bodyguards you know. I think we should..." Suzuka was hushed by Jim as the phone rang.

"Ok guys," Jim saw Aisha's ears stick up, "and WOMEN," a smile appeared on the Ctarl-Ctarl's face, "this could be the our lucky break."

"Yeah right," said Gene sarcastically, "maybe this time we might fix a car!"

"Shut up Gene and let me get the phone!" Yelled Jim angrily. He reached over and picked up the receiver. "Hello, this is Starwind and Hawking Enterprises, how may I help you?"

A mysterious voice spoke on the other end. "I need you to do a certain favor for me. You see, I have a ship that is stranded in an asteroid field next to super nova#3454. I need someone with a special grappler ship capable of operating under those conditions. I figured you could help. I will send you the necessary information."

"Woah sir, hold on a minute! This is gonna cost quite a bit of money. I must ask how much were you thinking of paying us?"

"Hmm," the voice said, "how does two million wong sound to you? Fair enough?"

Jim whispered to Gene, "This guys nuts! He's offering two million! All of his sources check out though. What do you think we should do?"

For once, Gene became totally serious, "If we need a lot of money like you said, lets take it!"

The voice on the phone continued talking. "I know what you think. You think I'm just some nut right? Well, like I said, this ship is too valuable to me. I will pay anything to get it back!"

"Well sir, we'll take the job! As long as we receive payment, we are happy to work for you. Just send the rest of the information and we'll be on it."

"Thank you, you won't regret this decision." With that the line went dead.

Gene's face lit up. "Well, what are we waiting for, TO THE OUTLAW STAR!"

Of course, Ashia was the first to the cockpit. She bounced up and down in her seat and chanted "Two million, Two million, all for myself! He, he!" Everyone just stared at her. 

"Ok, listen up everybody!" Gene commanded. "I'm gonna go to the dock offices and pay our fines so we can get moving. Ok, did everyone get that?" They all nodded at him.

Gilliam spoke, "Gene, I will run all final checks and prepare for liftoff immediately. That is, if it's all right with you?"

"Sure, why not. It will save us a lot of time," Gene replied. He then turned back to the crew. "Ok, I'll be back in a flash. Make sure nothing goes wrong while I'm away. See ya'!" He turned and ran down the hall.

"Excuse me, Jim" Sazuka spoke up. "Did you make sure that all of the sources were good? I would not want to run into any trouble, especially when dealing with a Nova."

"Well," Jim replied, "We usually wouldn't do something as risky as this, especially for someone we don't know. All I can say is that everything he sent us was credible, and with the payoff for this job, I don't see any reason why we shouldn't go."

"You got that right!" added Ashia cheerfully. 

The crew waited for Gene to come back. Jim helped Gilliam and Melfina run the final checks, while Ashia and Suzuka stood guard outside. An hour passed. Both of the guards had come in from their sentry duty. The other three had also finished with the launch preparations for the ship.

"Arrrrrrrrrr! Where in the heck could that no good outlaw be!" Ashia cried impatiently. "If we miss our big chance, I'll, I'll..."

"And just what were planning to do to me honey buns? Were you gonna give me a little kiss?" Gene said in a teasing voice as he walked into the room.

As soon as the words were out of Gene's mouth, he regretted his mistake. He seemed to have hit a sore spot within Ashia's mind. She moved back, startled by his bold statement. Then she began to shake. "Why you, you, little insolent piece of crap! I have had all I can take from your flapping mouth. Why, if it weren't for the fact that you are the only one good enough to handle this ship and the only person who can still make me rich, I would have sliced you into pieces months ago!" A sinister look came across her face. "Oh well, I guess this will have to do." Her arm came back and hooked under her shoulder. Before anyone could react, Ashia gave Gene a full force blow in the stomach.

"Oh my god! Gene!" Jim yelled as he rushed to see if Gene was ok. Melfina and Suzuka were speechless. Ashia looked on as happy as could be as he struggled to his feet, a small trickle of blood oozing out of the corner of his mouth.

"Well, you see what happens when you mess with a Ctarl-Ctarl. Especially one who doesn't put up with stuff like that." She laughed at the slumped figure of Gene as he finally stood up, holding his arm to his stomach. Her laughter quickly stopped as Gene pulled out his caster, loaded a shell, and pointed it at Aisha's heart.

"I don't care if you are an "immortal" Ctarl-Ctarl! That doesn't mean you can't feel pain! Now have a taste of true power!" Gene was screaming with an unknown rage. Jim's eyes bulged.

"Gene, are you nuts! That's a number nine! We'll all be destroyed!" The enraged outlaw began to pull the trigger. "Did you hear me Gene? We will all die!"

His whole body froze as the trance left him. The hands holding the caster went limp and the weapon clattered as it hit the floor. Silence followed. Nobody said a word as Gene picked up the caster, put it back on his belt and sat down in his seat.

"Excuse me, Gene?" Gilliam asked cautiously, "Shall we take off now?" Gene just nodded. Gilliam's voice returned to normal. "Well, then. Prepare for liftoff everyone!" The engines fired up and the great red ship blasted off, parting the clouds and racing towards the heavens.

In a few hours, they had reached their destination and began thier search around the asteroid field. "Wow!" Ashia said as her eyes bulged with excitement as she looked out at the nova. "It's just so beautiful!" It was the first time she had ever seen a one.

Gene smiled and looked back at her. "Hey Ashia, you would be thinking something different if I didn't have the light visors on. Just sit down so we can find the ship and...."

Gilliam's voice cut Gene's sentence off. "Excuse me for interrupting, but I have located the target ship. Please adjust our course 21 degrees to the south. ETA, three minutes and ten seconds. That will be all."

"Hmmmm, " Gene said with a disturbed look on his face. "That's going to take us straight into the center of the asteroid field. There is also a lot of planetary debris to deal with. I can see why that man is paying us so much money. I don't know why, but I've just got this really bad feeling that something bad is going to happen." He did not realize how right he was.

After rounding a large asteroid, the crew got its first view of the ship. It was floating there, right in the center of the field, surrounded by many large asteroids. At first, everything looked okay, but when they got close, the real problem could be seen. As the Outlaw Star circled the ship, there was nothing they could do but gasp. The entire ship had extensive damage. Missile blasts, shell holes, slashes, scratches, and tears could be found on every part of it. 

Gene, shaking his head said, "That man must be nuts! There is nothing in the world that could make this ship worth two million wong! Oh well, we are gonna have to be really careful with this one. No fooling around. Ok now, Gilliam, go to grappler combat mode."

"Right away Gene!" The outlaw carefully maneuvered the ship's arms into position on the abandoned ship's hull.

"Okay now, careful," Gene said to himself as he closed the fingers around the pull bars, "careful, okayyyy...What the heck!?" The fingers of the grappler arms went through the ship. Then, all of a sudden, it disappeared.

"What's going on here? A, a, hologram?" Jim said shakily."That means..." His sentence was cut short by a frantic message from Gilliam.

"Warning! I am picking up multiple enemy signatures coming from all sides!" Many small pirate ships and carriers shot out from behind the asteriods.

Gene was still dazed. "No, no! This can't be happening. It was all so believeable."

Jim yelled what all of them knew was true, "IT'S A TRAP!!!"

~Chapter 2 coming soon!~

(That's all for now, go away!)

Well people, I hope you enjoyed it. I really didn't think it would turn out to be this long. (Don't worry, the next one will be much shorter!) As soon as I get 5 reviews, good or bad, I'll post the next chapter if it's ready. If you have any hints or tips on how to make the next part any better, e-mail me at adc564@hotmail.com. See you next time with the second chapter- "The Portal".


	2. The Portal

Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I had some really bad computer problems and couldn't work on it, but now that it's up, have fun reading it. (The whole web-site restructuring thingy-type-deal didn't help much either.)

Hey, forgot to mention this in my first chapter:

Disclaimer: I don't own OLS, or any of the characters, ideas, blah blah, yahdda, ect. (If I did, I would be a fat rich guy and lay around all day thinking of new ideas for the show!)

****

Chapter 2- The Portal

"Gene, this is very bad!" Gilliam said in a frantic voice. "I have confirmed thirty pirate grappler ships and at least six carriers. According to my sensors, there are also numerous others coming from the Arosion Galaxy and will be here in five minutes!"

For a moment they all sat motionless. None of them could believe how easily they had fallen into the trap. Gene was the first to speak up.

"Well, this is as bad as it's gonna get. We are all going to have to work together to get out of this alive. Here's how this is gonna work. Mel, Gilliam, you two can help with the controls, of course. Jim, you keep track of our ammo and get some strategies for fighting them. And finally, Aisha and Suzuka, make sure nobody comes up behind us. Got that?"

"Yes!" everyone yelled in unison. Gene smiled and tensed up for the fight.

"Ok! We go in three, two, one..." A large video screen appeared in the center of the main monitor, cutting Gene's countdown. A strange, unrecognizable face appeared in front of them. 

"Well hello Gene! How are you today? Feeling a little bit nervous?" Gene didn't like people toying with him, especially pirates.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want scum?" He said to the cloaked figure. There was no immediate reaction. Soon though, the man began to chuckle.

"I like you, Gene. Always the ignorant fool, talking back to the most powerful person in existence. Oh well, I was going to go easy on you people, but your moody captain has sealed your fate."

Now the entire crew was beginning to get angry with the man. Gene was gritting his teeth and shaking in his seat. "I AM GETTING SICK OF YOUR CRAP!" he screamed. Then, after calming down a bit, he asked again, "Just tell us who you are and what you want so we can get out of here!"

"Hmm, I find it very funny how you think that you will be leaving this place. If it will make your death any easier, I shall tell you. I am the new ruler of the Kei Pirate Guild, Lord Ihadokah. I have come to eliminate you, the XGP, and Melfina. We will also destroy anyone who has come along with you. We have no more need for them, now that our greatest work is completed. It is not fully functional, but surpasses all functions of the "Outlaw Star" as you call it. But the rest is not for you to know. So, Gene, are you ready to die now that you know the information you requested?"

The outlaw, smiling up at the screen, cut the communication line. He looked back to the rest of the crew and then turned back to the front. Then he said the words that had led them into battle so many times. "Outlaw Star, LET'S GO!"

All four engines lit up as the craft charged into battle. The pirate ships moved into formation and started their attack. As the Outlaw Star headed towards the center of the group of pirates, Gene maneuvered the grappler arms into the cargo bay of the ship. The arms quickly returned to position, armed with a battle-axe and an automatic blaster. The enemies in front of them were immediately torn apart from the hail of bullets and powerful slashes. While the battle went on, Ihadokah watched from his carrier.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Inside Ihadokah's ship)

"My lord," one of his soldiers said, "I have confirmed that a total of 13% of our total fleet has already been destroyed. Shall we dispatch our Elite squadron?" A smile spread across the stony face.

Ihadokah spoke calmly, "No. They have yet to make it through our second and third defense line. There is no need for them, yet. Just make sure they are on standby. I know you think it is impossible for that one ship to destroy all of our forces, but I warn you, that Gene Starwind is not an ordinary person. Do you understand?"

The soldier just nodded. "Yes, um, I think so sir. I'll alert the Elites right away!" The man took off down the hall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, the battle had intensified drastically. "Gene!" Jim yelled through the sound of explosions. "We are almost out of ammo for the blaster and the axe isn't going to hold out for much longer either! We have used almost 62% of our heavy ammo and missiles. After that, we'll only have the rotator and the hand charge. This is totally hopeless!"

Gene just grunted and continued to slice up more pirate ships. The crew had taken out half of the main force and two carriers, but there were still many enemies left. Things were getting hopeless. A hideous noise was heard from outside as the shaft of the battle-axe split. "Dammit!" Gene screamed as he released the part of the axe that was left. "Why the hell did that piece of crap have to break now! Dammit at to hell!" He quickly looked at Jim. "How many shells do we have left for the main gun, how many missiles do we have left, and how are the shields doing?"

Jim shook his head sadly. "The gun is useless. It's completely out of ammo. As for missiles, we only have 15% of them left. The experimental shield is almost completely destroyed. Soon, we will be taking real damage. Our two sentry guns are out of energy. All we have left is the hand charge and the arms themselves."

If things were not bad enough, Gilliam made them worse. "Attention, those pirate reinforcements I was talking about have arrived. There are a total of 20 ships in the incoming group. At this rate we will be destroyed within five minutes."

"Great," Gene said to himself. "Just great! I just wish that..." Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He had a plan. "Melfina, take us a good distance away from those coming fighters."

"Um, sure Gene. Whatever you say?" she said doubtfully. The ship turned around and blasted away from the battlefield. The remaining pirate ships from the first wave of attacks followed while the reinforcements closed in.

"Ha! They are falling right into my trap!" Gene said with a smile on his face. "Now Melfina, turn the ship around and keep it still. I'll also need a double target lock as soon as possible." Everyone stared at him confused. As soon as the ship had turned around, Jim realized what Gene was going to do. Two carriers sat in front of them. They were not damaged badly but could not fight. He had planned to use them as two gigantic bombs.

"Gilliam, here's where you come in. Find the drive reactors in those two carriers and get a double lock on them. Then get the hand charge ready."

"Right away Gene!" Gilliam said, understanding what he was going to do. The others quickly caught on. Then they waited. The enemy ships were closing in fast, but still not in between the two inoperable carriers. 

"Almost," Gene whispered as he watched the main screen. "Almost! Yessssss, NOW!" All that was seen were two bright flashes from the hand charge and two large entry holes on the sides of the large ships. All of a sudden, the Outlaw Star was blasted back by the giant explosion wave. A bright light filled the visual screens, and then, slowly dulling, it vanished.

"Gene! I have great news!" Melfina said happily. "All enemy vessels have been destroyed. Well, that is except for the carrier that the weird man was on."

"Good, let's go pay him a visit. Now let's get moving!" the outlaw said happily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back inside the ship)

The evil Ihadokah could not believe what he saw. "How?" He asked himself through gritted teeth. "How could such a foolish young punk like him destroy two whole fleets of my ships!? Damn him! Damn him to hell!" The soldier he had sent away earlier cautiously returned.

"Um, sir? I just wanted to tell you that..."

"All of our forces have been defeated!?" Ihadokah yelled as his mind seethed with rage. "You actually think I haven't noticed that!? Ahhhhhh! I hate that cursed Gene Starwind!"

"Well, um sir," the soldier attempted again. "The Elites are on full alert and can be sent out immediately."

"Yes, great! Send them out at once! I want those bastards destroyed now! Tell them to show no mercy! Do you understand me!?"

"Yes sir, I do! I shall go right now!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the Outlaw Star, the team was celebrating. "All right, we did it!" Jim screamed. "And we didn't take a single bit of damage! That shield Conn gave us worked perfectly!" Gene quickly joined in the celebration. Aisha and Suzuka just stared at the two.

"What a bunch of morons! Right Suzu?" Aisha whispered. Suzuka's eyes narrowed.

"I agree with you, but just stop calling me that name. If you don't, I won't be so nice to you." Aisha just gulped. Gene and Jim were still laughing as Gilliam spoke.

"Attention. This might not be the best time to tell you, but there are five heavily armored ships heading our way. They have class seven armor and multiple weapons. They are also much faster than we are, so outrunning them is out of the question. What shall we do Gene?"

The happy smile disappeared from his face. "Well, do we have any weapons left?"

"No. The hand charge battery was used up firing the to full power shots. As for the shield, it is gone. We received too much damage in the last battle. We are defenseless." Gene shook his head sadly as the Elite ships approached. There was nothing they could do. "The enemy ships will be within firing range in ten, nine, eight, seven..." They all just sat there as the countdown continued. "Six, five, four, three, two, one,..." Suddenly the ships stopped, turned around, and flew back to the carrier at top speed.

"What the hell's going on here?" Gene said in a bewildered voice. Gilliam quickly answered.

"Everyone, I am picking up extremely violent disturbances coming from the magnetic field of the nova. Something is terribly wrong here. We must leave at once. Prepping for sub ether transport." As the ship gathered power they all watched the nova as it slowly began to collapse inward. "GENE!" Gilliam cried frantically. "Something is wrong with our sub ether systems. The super nova is collapsing, meaning that there will be a black hole here in about thirty seconds. We must get out of here fast!"

"No!" Gene cried. "Can anything else go wrong today!?" He quickly turned to Melfina. "Put all engines on maximum output, now!"

"Right away!" she called back. Jim was already freaking out, Aisha was curled up in her seat, and Gilliam was yelling frantically. Even Suzuka was showing a great amount of worry. The nova had finished imploding, leaving behind a giant dark hole, a rip in space itself. The ship began shaking violently.

"Gene!" Gilliam yelled one more time. "The gravity well that is growing around has more pull than all of our engines' output. We are going to be sucked into the vortex."

"No we won't!" Gene yelled. "This is it. I don't care what happens! Put our engines into overdrive. I want 120% max output! NOW!"

One of the boosters immediately blew up. "We are now running on three boosters. Drive two is reaching critical, and so is three and four." Another explosion rocked the ship. "There goes number four. That is it. We are going down!"

"NEVER!" were the last words out of Gene's mouth. There was a blinding flash of light, then darkness. The Outlaw Star, crew and all, disappeared into the black void.

~Chapter 3 Coming soon!~ (I hope)

Well, there is another chapter, finished at last. I hope you enjoyed it. See you next time!


End file.
